1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable support apparatus for an operator's forearms, wrists and hands, and said apparatus is used generally with computer keyboards, computer mice, calculators and other equipment requiring repetitive hand operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Extensive use of computer equipment has caused shoulder, arm, wrist and hand problems for the operators.
Originally there was no support for the operator's forearms, wrists and hands when operating this equipment thus causing pain and injuries to some of these operators during extensive use.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of stationary keyboard arm rests to prevent limb damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,498 to Grant (1992) discloses two stationary keyboard surfaces for supporting the palms of the operator as the fingers contact keys on the keyboard. However, there is friction to the operator's wrists and palms created by the movement of the operator's fingers traversing up and down the keyboard during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,005 to Szmanda (1992) offers an arm support assembly which is a stationary type of support subject to friction when the operator's arms move across the forearm supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,006 to Tice (1993) shows a stationary desk-fittable arm rest subject to friction when used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,063 (1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,064 (1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,556 (1980), all three to Berke, show various terminal supports with stationary hand rests for supporting the hands of the computer terminal operator only during periods of non-use of the computer terminal.
Microsoft Company is currently selling a "Natural" keyboard with resting places for the hands during periods of non-use. (patent, if any, unknown).
There are also generic foam rubber wrist pads available to rest the wrists during periods of non-use of the keyboard. The Grant, Szmanda and Tice patents listed above that show arm, wrist, hand and palm supports to be used while typing on the computer keyboard are stationary-type rests which create friction to the operator's arms and hands as they move across the supports to reach the upper keys on the keyboard, and then back to the lower keys on the keyboard and/or the numerals on the right side. This also would tend to lower the operator's input speed.
The Berke patents listed above, the Microsoft "Natural" keyboard and the generic foam rubber wrist pads that assist the operator only during periods of non-use are of no benefit during periods of equipment use.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the rotatable forearm, wrist and hand support equipment described in our above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a support apparatus with round rollers rotating on their axes, and as the hands move across them in both a forward and backward motion during the operational sequence, give full support to the forearm, wrist and hand areas of the operator. In addition, it alleviates shoulder stress to the operator. PA1 (b) to provide a support apparatus with rotating motion of the round rollers to massage the forearms,wrists and hands of the operator thus lessening the fatigue factor and possible injuries to the limbs. This rotating motion during use also maintains the operator's forearms and wrists in an even, horizontal position at all times for proper wrist function, and would tend to prevent wrist damage. PA1 (c) to provide a support apparatus that can also be used on calculators, computer mice, and other equipment requiring the use of only one hand by using only one set of round rollers, rotating on their axes, instead of two sets used on the computer keyboard or other equipment requiring the use of both hands. PA1 (d) to provide a support apparatus that can be manufactured in various dimensions to accomodate all of the current keyboards on the market, and generally one size would fit most computer keyboards. Our rotatable, cylindrical/round wrist relaxers can be made an integral part of keyboards manufactured in the future.
Further objects and advantages of our invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.